The Human Girl
by GoldenHairedKiller
Summary: A short one-shot about when Edward told the Cullens about Bella. :


**Hey Hey :)**

**I'm taking a break from Rebound for a bit, a decided to write a nice little one shot about The Cullens' reactions, when Edward tells them about Bella.**

**Enjoy :D**

They'll be able to read my face. Alice has already seen her… coming. Jasper will be able to read my emotions, and they've obviously changed. No secrets now. Time to tell them.

Esme will be over the moon. Alice will be jumping around, even though she already half knows. Jasper will be wary, as will Carlisle. Emmet will high five me, and Rosalie… well, that remains to be seen. Of course, I'll know what she's thinking, even if she doesn't say anything.

I'm half way up the driveway when I start to think of Bella. Not that she ever leaves my thoughts in the first place. I smile at how she blushes whenever I touch her, even the slightest stroke. The though of her smell makes my throat burn, and I try not to focus on the biological level of the blush, the blood. Yes, that is the hardest part. But also the easiest in a way. Yes, it is hard not to kill her at times, but the thought brings me so much pain I cannot even think of it. Once mastered, it will be easy to ignore.

I pull into the garage, and I can hear Alice bouncing around the halls. Ah, she knows. I can hear the squeals in her thoughts. Obviously she hasn't told anyone else, because they're all wondering why she's excited, and that's saying something.

I walk through the door and am met by a bone crushing hug from Alice.

"I knew you'd end up together, I knew it! And that was before I saw it! I'm so happy for you Edward, I can barely believe it! And she and I will be great friends, I saw that too!"

"Nice to see you too, Alice," I say sarcastically. I see Jasper smile. He's noticed my change of mood. I smile back.

"Son, would you mind telling us what's going on so Alice will calm down?" Carlisle says to me.

"Yeah, she's been bouncing around the house all morning!" Emmet teases, punching her lightly on the arm. Alice scowls at him.

"Well…I… I found someone. A mate, I mean." Alice squeals again, and Esme runs to hug me. "Wait, let me finish. It's… Bella…"

"The human girl?" Rosalie hisses. '_Dear lord!'_ she thinks, not saying it out loud. Emmet grabs her waist in comfort. '_She's going to kill him…' he mumble-thinks._

"Son, are you sure about this? You do realise how difficult this my be? And the danger you're putting her in?" Carlisle asks warily.

"And not to mention the fact that if you-" Rosalie starts.

"Don't you dare say it!" I yell at her, shocked that she would even think that I would do something like that.

"Fine, I won't. But if it does happen, the entire family will be implicated," she hisses angrily.

"I would never… I, I can't…" I stutter, horrified by the thought.

"It happened to me. Sometimes there's no avoiding it," Emmet mentions. He's referring to Elise, the girl who's blood appealed to him the way Bella's appeals to me. Needless to say, it didn't end well. I can hear him replaying the nasty event in his head. I wince at the blood. He does too.

"You're also aware of her fate?" Esme say quietly. "She knows. Soon enough the Volturi will find out. Then it will be literally join or die. Surely you've thought of that?" she questions. '_The poor thing…'_

"Yes, I've thought of it. Of course I have. And I've decided to cross that bride when we come to it, avoid it if I can. I won't do that to her."

"I'd say eventually you're going to have to," Jasper chips in.

"Like I said, I figure it out when the time comes. Oh, and she's coming over tomorrow…" I mumble. No point, but it emphases my point nonetheless. I see Esme's eyes warm, and Carlisle looks wary, but happy. Rosalie eyes are burning in anger, and Emmet is grinning wide. Alice is grinning too, but Jasper looks very worried indeed.

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to handle her in the house…" he mumbles in worry.

"Just try and keep your distance. Please," I ask him. He nods, and calms down.

"And please, for the love of god, act normal…" I say, starting to walk out the door.

'_Idiot.'_ Rosalie thinks.


End file.
